


Carry On

by Paigelew_writes



Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigelew_writes/pseuds/Paigelew_writes
Summary: or "4 time TJ carried his friends and 1 time they carried him". And its a 4v1 instead of 5v1 cause I couldn't think of another friend of TJ's...Hope you enjoy!





	Carry On

Burl:  
In all honesty, TJ has carried a lot for Burl ever since he joined the force. Whether it’s his coffee or the ever growing pile of paperwork, TJ usually has something to do… of Burl’s.  
But that doesn’t stop TJ from his double take when he notices the clock, and Burl’s still there. In fact, Burl hasn’t done or said anything all day. He sat down at his desk and sort of shut down. Setting his own papers down, TJ walked over and pulled up a chair next to Burl’s desk.  
“Greg Kinnear,” he said, catching his partner’s attention. Burl jumped slightly, the shock quickly melting away to his usual monotone expression.  
“Hm?”  
Tj shrugged. “You just haven’t said anything today, including your self prescribed routine of diagnosing Alzheimer’s.”  
“I didn’t say it out loud,” Burl sat back in his chair. “I thought about it though.”  
“Thought about waiting to leave until after 6?” TJ asked. Burl looked up at the clock and the gleeful look returned, the kinda look he got when it was 6 o clock.  
“Thanks for reminding me,” he said getting up. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Burl,” Tj called, stopping his partner from his awaited exit.  
“Hm?”  
“Do you need anything? You reached a new level of laid back today,” TJ asked, standing.  
“It’s 6 o clock,” Burl reminded him. “Tomorrow.”  
TJ followed him with ease. “I’ll walk with you. If you want to speak go ahead. If you don’t, that’s perfectly fine.”  
It wasn’t actually very long until Burl did speak up. “Do you think people will remember me? I mean am I good cop? Like you or Vasquez, maybe even someone like… like Sipowitz from NYPD Blue?”  
“NYPD Blue... the show?” Tj clarified. Burl hummed in confirmation.  
“Or maybe I’m a bad cop? For example, I know you won’t take an offense, but Caruso? I guess there isn’t anything memorable about a mediocre cop. I just served time to a huge system and count down the days to a reasonable retirement.” Burl fell silent, and they continued their walk.  
“See I think Burl Loomis is a memorable cop,” TJ finally spoke. “Not just by me either. You’re the ‘tough bolt’, the one who didn’t try for neither greatness or mediocrity but went on in your own way. I think because people rarely do that anymore it does make you memorable. Most certainly loveable.”  
“I’m going to give you hell for sayin that,” Burl scoffed.  
“I know you will,” TJ sighed.  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Anytime.”  
———————-  
Ryan  
“Lieutenant!”  
Tj looked up from his desk to see Ryan scrambling out of his own to get to his office. “What’s up?” He adjusted his glasses as Ryan stormed in.  
“I was trying to compute the data for the growth in the NYPD task force for the next decade and we only have a 4% prediction of expansion.”  
“Wait, what in 10 years the department only grows 4 percent?” TJ furrowed his brow. Ryan handed him the paper.  
“I knew there was something wrong with our country. Or maybe it’s our economy,” he thought aloud. “I can see why no one wants to be a cop. There’s no more appeal and-“  
“Ryan,” Tj interrupted.  
“Yes sir?”  
Tj tapped the paper. “You forgot to carry the 4.” Ryan took the paper and read it for a moment.  
“Ohhh! Wait! Lieutenant, there’s going to be a 40% expectancy of growth.”  
“That’s good news,” Tj agreed. Ryan headed for the door. “And Ryan?”  
He halted and turned around. “Yes sir?”  
“Use a calculator.”  
————————  
Tony:  
Yes, his father was an idiot. A sneaky idiot. And people might think that he really is clever, and sure, he has his moments, but his father really is an idiot.  
That’s all TJ can think of right now as he’s almost dragging his father out of Ferrel’s.  
TJ had the night off and was listening to some quiet music while reading some case files and didn’t think much of the lack of his father’s presence. Not until he got a call.  
Apparently his father, of all people, started a bar fight. “Threw the first punch and everything,” Gordy explained as TJ quickly grabbed his keys.  
“What about?” Tj demanded. “He has said and done stupid things but he never goes out of his way to be violent.”  
“You’d have to ask him,” the bartender sighed. “Once he’s awake.”  
“What?!”  
Despite the anxiety, TJ did his best to follow the speed limits and not break any traffic regulations on the way over.  
When he stepped into the bar, he found his dad slumped over in one of the corner booths.  
“Dad, wake up,” TJ ordered, kneeling beside him. “Hey, What happened? Did you hit your head?”  
“Ssssumethin hurts,” was the slurred response from his father as he stirred. “Oh wait… my pride…”  
“Very funny,” TJ scoffed trying to get Tony to sit up. “Where are you hurt?”  
Finally managing to get his dad to sit up he saw a stark purple bruise on the side of his face. “What did you do?”  
“You should see the other guy,” Tony drawled, going to lay down again.  
“Nope, come on, we’re going to the hospital,” Tj said, helping drag his father to his feet.  
“Hospital?” Tony croaked. “Kid I’m drunk, not dying!”  
Tj turned to Gordy.  
“What did he have?” He questioned.  
“About 6 shots,” he supplied before retreating to the back.  
“6 shots…” TJ huffed as he shifted Tony’s weight. “You’re going to have a hell of a time getting up tomorrow.”  
“Oh well,” was the only response he got. As tipsy as his father was, it was hard to keep him steady and get out the door.  
“This isn’t working,” he grumbled to himself as he bent over and lifted his dad onto his shoulders, carrying him the rest of the way to his car.  
Probably wasn’t the smartest move on his part, he could feel his joints and muscles screaming at him but it got the job done. Helping his dad into the car, he got in and sat heavy in his own seat. He looked over at his drunken father.  
“Why?” He asked aloud. He sighed and started the car.  
“Not ashamed,” Tony muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Guy said some stupid stuff,” Tony slurred, doing his best to explain. “Had to defend your honor.”  
“Defend my -“ Tj paused. “Did you get into a fight over me?”  
“Called you bastard,” Tony grumbled, sitting up a little bit. “I don’t tolerate that. I’m a bastard… sure. Makes sense… who cares. My son… no way. Pathologically honest? Hell yeah. Don’t make you a bad cop. Or a bad person. Better cop.” Tony thought hard for another moment. “Best cop.”  
Tj was… shocked to say the least. “Um,” he tried clearing his throat. “Thanks but uh, why not wait until you’re sober?”  
“Yeah… good idea.”  
“For the record, you were a great cop too,” Tj supplied. “It’s where I got it from.”  
At that point, Tony Sr. had already passed out, too drunk to reply.  
———————-  
Cora  
No not a million years did he imagine this. He and Cora had been chasing after a suspect when the perp slipped into a junk yard. Cora and TJ were easily on his tail until Cora was suddenly no longer besides him. Tj turned around to see she was on the ground gripping at her leg. She waved him off. “Keep going!” She yelled. Tj faltered.  
“I’ll come back!” He promised before taking off again. He took a shorter route, taking leaps and bounds over a pile of cars and crash landing into the suspect. There was a short struggle as he wrestled with the handcuffs, but he soon had him cuffed and dragged him out to the awaiting squad cars. “Call in a bus,” he instructed to one of the officers. “I think detective Vasquez has been injured.”  
He slipped back inside the junk yard in search of his partner.  
When he found her she was laying down. “Vasquez?” He called. “Cora?” He called again, slightly alarmed. She carefully sat up and looked his way as he ran over.  
“Caruso? What’s the matter?”  
He knelt down beside her, “what happened?” She pointed to a rather large piece of metal sticking out from one of the piles. “Got tripped. Think I sprained my ankle.”  
“I’m sorry I left you,” he sighed. A smirk appeared on Cora’s face.  
“What and not do your job?” She laughed. “Did you catch him?”  
“Yes…”  
“All’s well that ends well,” she shrugged. “Just not my ankle I guess.” Tj gestured to her foot with a questioning expression. She shrugged and he pulled up the pant leg just enough to see her ankle.  
“That doesn’t look like a sprain,” he reported worriedly. “I think it’s a break,”  
“Oh that’s why it hurts so much,” she mused painfully.  
“Can you stand?” He asked. “I called an ambulance just in case. There should be one waiting outside the yard.”  
She took his hand and slowly stood carefully not to put any weight on her ankle.  
“Just slow going,” she muttered as they started to shuffle away. He shook his head.  
“Would you rather I carry you?” He suggested. “It’ll take the weight off your ankle and we can get out of here faster.”  
“I dunno Squeaky, have you ever lifted in your life?” She deadpanned, giving him her only half amused look.  
“I’m not…” he grumbled unable to finish his thought. “I’m saying I can carry you if you want.”  
“Please, go ahead,” Cora invited. “I’m exhausted anyway.  
So, with ease, TJ picked her up, careful not to mess with her ankle.  
Needless to say, Cora was impressed.  
“Hey What happened to you?” She asked. “Last I checked during the Ackroyd case you were… sad… and not jacked. Now look at you.”  
“Still not jacked,” he returned, mainly ignoring her direct stairs.  
“Well you’ve done something to be able to pick me up,” she stated, retaking her grip in his shoulder.  
“No I haven’t,” he countered.  
“Yes you have,” Cora argued. “I mean this is a step up from being manhandled by a beaten up car salesmen. Really you’ve stepped it up, what’s your secret?”  
At that point, they had made it out and to the waiting ambulance. He set her down gently before stepping back.  
“Really what’s your secret?” She asked again, picking at him.  
“That’s for me to know and you to probably never find out.” He shrugged. “Take care Detective Vasquez.”  
Cora spent the rest of the hospital trip thinking about that.  
————————-  
TJ  
It was a very long shift. The station had been swept into some heavy cases. Tj, Burl, and Cora had the worst one. 3 dead girls and a serial killer. The lieutenant knew that getting some rest was the only way he could be properly capable of solving the case. He had already been awake for 36 hours, he was dead on his feet.  
Then a hot tip came in. Someone had spotted their suspect entering an apartment building housing multiple families. Any of which could be the next target.  
With a new found adrenaline, TJ was the first to respond to the scene with two squad cars. He notified Cora and Burl on his way over but it would be at least 15 minutes before anyone showed up.  
He followed around the backside of the building getting ready to head inside when he heard clattering on the fire escape above. He halted and motioned for his back up officer to do the same. As the sound drew nearer, TJ could hear something else.  
Muffled crying.  
“Hostage,” he reported quietly. “We need to be cautious.” The other nodded. The sound of the fire escape extending down was their signal as their killer dropped to the ground, still trying to manhandle the little girl in his arms.  
“Freeze!” TJ shouted. “Let go of the girl and show me your hands!”  
The sinister look that spread on the other man’s face brought chills down TJs back. Holding the girl in front, he started to step back.  
“You won’t be able to shoot me without hitting her as well,” he spat back.  
The muffled crying turned into muffled screams of terror. Tj swallowed. No empty bottle to mimic an empty gun this time.  
“At least let her go,” Tj insisted. “You might just be able to get a lesser sentence if you don’t resist.”  
In his crazed state of mind, the killer started laugh. Psychotically. Tj didn’t hesitate and took the opportunity to shoot. With steady aim, he hit the man in the shoulder, inches away from the little girl. Tj could hear the cop behind him swear out of shock. The girl was dropped and she scrambled away, running into TJ and burying her head into his side. A small smile graced his face for a second until he heard the click of a gun. He looked up seeing the man raise a gun towards them. Tj had just a split second tj turn and shield the child from the spray of bullets.  
Immediately, he was hit twice in the back. He couldn’t help the small hiss that escaped him. He staggered, trying to keep his balance to protect the kid but not crush her.  
There was a return fire and then silence. Tj slowly looked behind him at the sound of retreating footsteps. Seeing the killer run and his second officer take off after him, he tried getting up, but the pain in his back prevented him from doing so.  
He watched as the perp ran around the corner then bounce back, falling the ground. Cora stepped out with a two by four.  
“Eat that you nasty son of a bitch,” she hissed dangerously.  
Tj sighed painfully. “Cora, language…” his voice came out weak and quiet. Remembering the girl still clinging to him he gently pulled her back and carefully pulled back the tape on her face.  
“You okay?” He asked with a tired but gentle smile. She nodded and continued to hold on to him. He groaned at the added weight and watched as Cora approached them.  
“Caruso! Frank said you took two in the back! How bad is it?”  
“Vest,” He croaked. He pointed to the girl still clinging to him. “Help?” Cora gently picked up the girl, passing her off to an accompanying officer. She extended her hand to help TJ up but he didn’t take two steps before he was on the ground again.  
“Whoa!” Cora exclaimed trying to keep TJ off the ground. “It isn’t time to fall asleep just yet!”  
Tj felt a second pair of strong hands take hold and lift him up.  
“Burl?” He managed before another groan escaped him. Any movement sent waves of pain down his back.  
“I don’t run,” he said simply. “Doesn’t mean I can’t carry you.”  
So with arms around his friends’ shoulders, they helped him out of the back alley to an ambulance up front. As soon as he was loaded onto the stretcher, his eyes started to fall. He sighed, rubbing at them to stay awake.  
“Just sleep, Caruso,” Cora said before the ambulance doors closed.  
And TJ did.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a fifth person that was a friend for TJ so this is 4v1 rather than 5v1.  
> I guess I could have done Connie? Not sure. But I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
